


Hot Fudge Sundae

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hot Fudge Sundae, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily loves ice cream, especially hot fudge sundaes. What happens when she shares this secret with someone special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Fudge Sundae

_Jimmy Dean said, "Love is an ice cream sundae, with all the marvelous coverings. Sex is the cherry on top."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat in her bed, devouring the whipped cream on her spoon, turning her head watching his face as he watched her lick her lips in pure delight at her frozen treat.

"What?" Emily said licking some of the whip cream that still remained on her chin.

"You look good enough to eat." Hotch commented rubbing his thumb across her chin then bringing it to his own lip licking the whip cream.

Emily smirked as she raised her eyebrow, "You're just trying to steal my hot fudge sundae aren't you?"

Hotch chuckled taking the spoon from her hand, and scooping up some of the sundae on it, and holding it up to her lips only to eat it instead, "Mm hmm."

"You dirty thief" Emily said chuckling, "I asked you if you wanted me to make you one and you said no."

Hotch smirked as he took another, smaller scoop and brought it to Emily's lips, "I know, I wanted yours."

Emily gasped as she licked her lips only to have a small trace of the fudge left on her lips.

Leaning in, Hotch said, "You know why?"

"Why?" Emily asked picking the cherry off her sundae.

"Because yours tasted so much better." Hotch said placing the sundae on the bedside table pulling Emily's face towards his as he licked her lips, eliciting a moan from her as she tossed the cherry out of her fingers back on her sundae.

Hotch pulled Emily backwards on to the pillow, as Hotch pulled her tank top off of her, tossing it down on the floor.

"You are so beautiful" Hotch whispered leaning down "Just as tasty as that sundae."

Hotch leaned down while Emily tugged at his shirt, pulling it off, "Take this damn shirt off."

Hotch chuckled as the shirt was thrown on the floor, Hotch leaned back in, taking in her nipple. Tugging and licking it, as Emily moaned in pleasure.

"Mm" Emily moaned lightly "Aaron."

Hotch smirked at seeing her shut her eyes, looking over at the bedside table Hotch picked up the spoon and scooped the fudge and whip cream on the spoon bringing it over to Emily's alabaster white skin.

Gasping at the coldness, Emily's eyes shot open to see Hotch's smile down at her.

"What the hell?" Emily said looking at Hotch.

"I'm enjoying my treat." Hotch said kissing her lips, demanding her mouth to open as he took dominance she moaned as his tongue massaged hers.

Hotch leaned down, trailing kisses down her neck licking and sucking a path to her breast, as Hotch reached towards the spot with the fudge and whip cream, he smiled when he heard Emily's breath hitch in anticipation.

Nibbling her flesh, Hotch licked up the dessert, leaving little bites on her skin pulling away he admired his handiwork at marking her skin.

"Aaron?" Emily whimpered, her breathing coming out heavy "Please."

Hotch leaned down pulling at her shorts throwing the offending material on the floor and tossing his boxers on the floor as well.

"My treat." Hotch whispered "Looks so tasty."

Hotch picked the cherry up and placed it in his mouth, leaning up at Emily's mouth he pulled her into a kiss as she ate the cherry from his mouth.

Emily gasped when she felt Hotch flick at her bundle of nerves, teasing and palming her center.

"Aaron" Emily whimpered feeling herself become wet, "Stop teasing."

Hotch leaned over to her ear "But I'm having so much fun."

Pulling back, Hotch inserted a finger, he felt her grind herself against his hand, pulling out Hotch felt himself harden as she started panting and groaning.

Reaching up, Hotch took her hands and moved them above her head holding them down as he used his leg to separate her thighs.

"Now, Aaron" Emily gasped "I want you."

Hotch lined himself up with her, his length hardening at the sight of lust in her eyes and pushes in thrusting in fast and pausing to allow her to adjust.

Hotch thrusts in and out, feeling her dig her fingers into his skin and he releases his hold on her hands.

Leaning in Hotch nips at her neck, as her breathing becomes more panting as she repeats his name over and over.

Hotch felt Emily's hands reach behind his back, holding on to him tightly as he thrusted into her, both panting and moaning as she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

Leaning in Hotch pulls her into a deep kiss, as she moves her hand up his back pulling at the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

Emily moves her hand down his back pulling him close to her while Hotch's breathing becomes erratic and groaning as he bites at her neck as he trails down to her left nipple.

"Mm, Emily" Hotch says between licking and biting the breast "God, Emily."

"Aaron" Emily panted pulling his hair for him to come back to her lips, while his body rocked in time with her hips, matching his paces.

Feeling a tingle in the pit of her stomach, Emily felt the heat rise up as Hotch reached his hand between their bodies playing with the bundle, flicking and teasing it.

Emily grabbed on to Hotch's shoulders pulling him close, holding on tight as she she felt the oncoming wave of her pleasure, causing her to bite deep on Hotch's shoulder as he started to shake.

Emily felt herself loose control as she clawed at his shoulders "Oh God Aaron!"

Hotch fell on top of the brunette, kissing her tenderly on the neck, before rolling off of her, pulling her close to him.

"Emily?" Hotch said turning around seeing the look of content on the brunette's face.

"Hm?" Emily said looking in his face "You ok?"

Hotch smiled, "You are amazing."

"You're not half bad yourself." Emily said leaning into kiss him "But one thing ok?"

Hotch looked at the seriousness in her face, making him feel uncertain "Yeah?"

"Don't ever, ever steal my ice cream again." Emily said smirking at him "Otherwise you just might get punished."

"Oh?" Hotch said hearing the teasing in her tone "How so?"

"I might just spank you." Emily said resting her head on his chest, content with hearing his heartbeat.

"Well in that case, I just think I'll have too..." Hotch said laughing when Emily attack his chest with kisses.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voltaire said, "Ice cream is exquisite. What a pity it isn't illegal."_


End file.
